waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sykes' Cadillac
Sykes' Cadillac is a black car owned by Sykes. It has a horn which he uses to call his dogs, Roscoe and DeSoto, a license plate that spells out DOBRMAN and New York in a smaller text on the back, and a hood ornament of the dogs on the front. In the film Sykes used his car to drive him and his dogs, Roscoe and DeSoto to Fagin's home so as to collect the money he owes him. After their unfortunate financial meeting, Sykes used his car horn to call his dogs to return to him; much to Fagin's shock, which caused him to fall off the pier and into the Hudson River. Later on, Sykes, with his dogs, unnoticeably watched Fagin, in his car, handle the ransom he set up with Jenny Foxworth so as to get his money as soon as Fagin got a hold of it. Unfortunately, when he saw that Fagin had a change of heart and gave up the ransom, he started up his car, made his move, and kidnapped Jenny while tossing Oliver out. A few moments later, when Fagin and the gang rescued Jenny and drove off in his scooter, Sykes and his dogs drove in his car to catch up with them. Fagin tried everything he can to escape Sykes by driving in a subway station and a tunnel, but, driving like a mad man, Sykes was still able to pursue them. While pursuing full speed ahead, Sykes' tires were ruined and started to create an electric shock between them and the track. Sykes was able to collide his car with Fagin's scooter, thus, causing Jenny to fall and land on the hood. Sykes tried to grab her, after breaking his side window but Oliver was able to rescue her. After Oliver was thrown into the back seat with Roscoe and DeSoto, Dodger was able to rescue him. The battle took place when the dogs and Oliver broke through the back window, with both evil dogs getting killed by Oliver and Dodger in the electric shock. Later, as the car was still catching up with them, Sykes climbed out of his sun roof to seize Jenny again, not before Oliver and Dodger came to the rescue again. As a train was approaching their way, Tito was able to drive everyone up to safety on one of the Brooklyn Bridge's cables while Oliver and Dodger continued fighting off Sykes. As Sykes threw them off, he finally noticed the speeding train and he and his car were both completely killed and destroyed, thus, sending both of them into the Hudson River. Gallery References 79MKV-05.jpg|A 1977 Lincoln Continental Mark V 79MKV-03.jpg Animation Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2164.jpg|The hood ornament on the front of Sykes' car Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2162.jpg|Fagin in front of Sykes' car Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2170.jpg|The front of Sykes' car Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2180.jpg|A side-view mirror on the left side of Sykes' car Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2182.jpg|Fagin approaching Sykes' car Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6693.jpg|Sykes kidnapping Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6711.jpg|Sykes driving away as Fagin begs him to stop Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7346.jpg|Sykes driving like a madman Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7384.jpg|Sykes driving through the tunnel with his car tires all ruined Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7467.jpg|"DOBRMAN" licence plate Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7572.jpg|Sykes' car destruction and Sykes' death Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7578.jpg|Sykes (now dead) and his car (now destroyed) sent into the bottom of the Hudson River Category:Transportation Category:Objects Category:Machines Category:Vehicles Category:Those destroyed Category:Oliver & Company